


Of Tubes and Hatches

by VestalVirgin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestalVirgin/pseuds/VestalVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable trapped-in-a-Jeffries-tube story.  Since TPTB were too scared to do it, us fans have to fill in the gaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tubes and Hatches

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Paramount/CBS own them. I promise to return them slightly used but much happier.

“This hatch won’t open either,” Kathryn grunted as she pushed at it.  They were trapped in a narrow junction between Jeffries tubes on deck 9.  There was barely enough room for one person and she and Chakotay were wedged in together.  Neither hatch would open. 

“Let me try,” Chakotay said.  He put his hand on her back where she was kneeling as he leaned over her.  He pushed with all of his strength, but the door wouldn’t budge.  “It’s useless,” he said.  “We’ll just have to wait for somebody to miss us or communications to come back online.” 

“I have an idea.  Legs are stronger than arms.  Can you sit against the bulkhead?”

“I think so.”  He had to lay his body across hers to get his knees shifted around under him, then lean back against the wall and slide down into a sitting position with his legs out in front of him.  She turned and pushed his legs farther apart so she could sit between them, her back braced against his chest.  She put her boot against the handle of the manual opener and pushed, her body pressing against his.  After several seconds, he gasped, “Captain, I can’t breathe.”

She let up the pressure.  “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“Your legs are stronger than they look.”

“Just when have you seen my legs, Commander?” she asked with a hint of play.

“You do wear dresses sometimes.”

She laughed, the movement against Chakotay making him close his eyes. 

“So now what?” he asked.  “There isn’t room for us to sit side by side, and if you turn around you would have to put your legs over mine.  Do we stay like this?”

“I think we are stuck,” she said with a sigh.   

***V*V***

His breathing in her ear was doing things to her she shouldn’t be thinking about.  She could tell he was struggling to control his body, but he was a man.  Oh, how he was a man!  She could feel his manhood pressing against the base of her spine.  He couldn’t know that his deep breaths were blowing across the exact spot on her neck that could make her body tingle.

Chakotay felt her shift, the sensation against him causing him to suck in his breath.  He tried to push back further against the bulkhead, but he was wedged as tightly as he could get.  He fought the urge to move his hips, his body’s betrayal growing almost painful.  There was no way she could not feel him.  She tilted her head to stretch her neck and her hair tickled his nose.  He reached up and brushed it to the side, exposing even more of the sensitive spot as he exhaled and felt her shiver.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, her voice huskier than normal.  “That tickled.” 

“Your hair was tickling my nose.  The last thing we need right now is a sneeze.”

She laughed, and he couldn’t stop the soft moan as her body shook against his.  “Oh!” he grunted as he tried to stretch out his left leg alongside hers.

“What’s wrong?”

“My hip is cramping up,” he said through gritted teeth. 

She raised herself up on her hands.  “Straighten your legs out under me.”

He pulled his legs together and stretched them in line with his hip joints, relaxing his tight wedge against the bulkhead a bit.  “Oh, that feels good.  Thank you.”

She lowered herself to sit on his legs, but kept a bit of her body weight on her hands as she asked, “Am I too heavy?”

He chuckled.  “The day you are too heavy for me is the day I know I’m too old to keep my job.”

“I think you are a long way from that day, Chakotay,” she said with a smile as she lowered herself fully.  She leaned back against his chest, her body stretched out on top of his.  He rubbed his hip and sighed.   

“Is it getting better?”

“Yes, I think the cramp is gone now.”  He bent his knee slightly, and it was enough to throw her off balance.  He grabbed for her arm just as she instinctively threw it to the side to catch herself, and he caught her by her breast.  He snatched his hand back and said, “Geez, I’m sorry!”

She laughed as she said, “This might be one situation I fail to mention in the ship’s logs.”

He chuckled.  “So I’m not going in the brig for that?”

“No, because then I would have to explain this to Tuvok.”

She balanced herself on his legs again, then leaned back onto him and stretched her arms over her head.  “Your hip and my back.  We make quite a pair.”

“What’s wrong with your back?”

“I think I pulled a muscle this morning trying to repair the conduit on deck 12.  I never did get to the Doctor for it.”  She reached behind her and pressed her thumb just under her shoulder blade.  He rubbed the spot in small circles with the pad of his thumb and her head pushed into his chest.  “Oh, that feels good.”

“It feels tight.  I think you did pull something,” he said with concern.

“It’s not that bad,” she reassured him.  “If I could move around and stretch, it would be fine.  Being stuck in here is making it stiff, though.”

He kept massaging the injury for her until she relaxed against him and said, “Thank you.”

“No problem.”  The cramp hit his hip again.  He grunted through gritted teeth, but the pain only got worse.  “Kathryn, turn on your right side a little,” he said, his voice strained.  She did and he put his arm across the front of her shoulders just under her neck to keep her from rolling off and hitting the wall.  He bent his knee up to relieve the pressure on his hip and rubbed it with his hand. 

“Maybe you should see the Doctor, too, when we get out of here,” she said.

“It’s okay.  It’s just the position.  I can’t believe we have been bested by a Jeffries tube junction.”

“Would it help if we switch?” she asked.

He chuckled.  “I’m definitely too heavy for you.  I’ll be okay in a minute.  The cramp is easing up again.”

His arm across her was warm and snug.  She leaned into it, hoping he would think she was trying to give him more room to bend his leg up.  He lowered his leg again but held her where she was until he was sure the cramp wouldn’t return.  While she was on her side, he felt her back and gently rubbed it as she groaned.  He said, “One problem is that the band of your bra goes right across the injury.  It is probably making it worse.” He thought about what he just said.  “Uh, sorry.  That might have been out of line.”

“No,” she sighed.  “You’re right.  It is uncomfortable.”

“Do you want to unhook it?”

“I’m sure it would help, but I can’t reach it.”

With one hand, and through her jacket and turtleneck, he had both hooks released in seconds.  She grinned and said, “You have skills, Chakotay.”

He laughed as he rubbed the swelling muscle now freed of the tight band.  “Well, that’s not one I usually put in my personnel file updates.  That muscle is inflamed.  I can feel it through your jacket.”

“I thought so,” she said. 

“Try sitting up and stretching your arms forward.”  He helped her sit up and balance on his lap, her legs along the top of his.  She stretched forward and clasped her hands around the soles of her boots.  “Speaking of skills,” he said in awe as he gently massaged the muscle.

She giggled and rested her forehead on her knees.  “I know this one is not in my file,” she said.  Her jacket had ridden up, and he reached underneath it to massage her through the turtleneck.  She stiffened slightly, then relaxed again as she realized it actually was helping.  She released her grip on her boots and rested her elbows on her thighs.  “Mmm, that does feel good.”

“This should feel better,” he said as he laid his palm over the muscle and let the heat from his hand soak into it.

“Oh.  Yes, it does.  Are your hands always that warm?”

“I am warmer than usual right now.”  He didn’t say that it was because of her.

“Am I hurting your hip?” she asked.

“No, it’s okay.  I am more worried about your back.”

“My back will be fine.  Thank you, though.”  She slowly rose up and rolled her shoulders a couple of times.  “That’s much better.”

He pulled his hand from under her jacket and she leaned back against his chest.  He put his hands on her hips and shifted her lower in his lap.  “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.  Put me where you need me.”  They both froze at her words, then chuckled at the same time.  She said, “That didn’t come out the way it should have.”

“No it didn’t, did it?” he asked with a grin.  “This is the one position I have not imagined us in.”  As soon as the words were out, he squeezed his eyes shut and said nervously, “Ignore that.”

She laughed.  “I think we would do well to ignore this whole scenario.  It is a bit harder to maintain my Captain’s poise when I am sitting in my First Officer’s lap.”  She realized his hands were still on her hips.  She knew she should call his attention to it, but it felt too good.  She pushed away the nagging thought and leaned her head back against his shoulder instead.  She could feel his breaths playing across her cheek, the soft sensations tingling through her. 

Chakotay had regained control of his body during the pain in his hip and his concern for Kathryn’s injury.  He was quickly losing it, though, in their flirting conversation and the weight of her body on his.  His erection was again pressing against the small of her back, and his grip on her hips unconsciously tightened.  She felt the pressure and caught herself longing for one of those hands to drift across her pelvis.  She squirmed at the moisture between her legs and felt like the temperature had risen dramatically.  A bead of sweat rolled down her cleavage and she tugged at her turtleneck. 

“Are environmental controls offline?” she asked.

“I don’t know.  I think it’s just the small space and the two of us being wedged in here.  I’m hot, too.”

She rose up, and he balanced her on his thighs with her hips as she took off her jacket.  When she was done, he unhooked the clasps of his own jacket and tried to pull it off.  He couldn’t lean forward as far as he wanted without knocking her off and into the bulkhead.  She felt him struggling and reached behind her.  “I’ll hold the sleeves while you work out of it.”

He was able to finally free himself of the jacket with her help and folded it to cushion his back against the wall.  While she was still leaning forward, he put his hand over her back again and felt the muscle.  “The swelling has stopped.  Does it feel any better?” he asked.

“A little,” she said as she leaned back.  “I guess I didn’t realize how bad it was while I was distracted with the repairs.”

“So what can I do to distract you?”  She chuckled, and then he grinned.  “Maybe I should stop talking,” he said.

“No, it’s okay.  The ridiculousness of this situation is getting to me.”

“Yeah, me, too.”

“I can tell,” she said playfully.

He laughed.  “The woman of my dreams is lying in my lap.  It’s not my fault.”  He groaned then.  “Great gods, Chakotay, stop talking,” he said out loud.

“No, don’t,” she said quietly.  He looked down at her, his breath blowing across her cheek and neck.  He watched a faint flush rise over her skin. 

“You know how I feel about you, Kathryn” he said.  “And I think you feel the same way.”

She inhaled deeply, her breasts rising against the material of her shirt.  “Feeling it and being able to act on it are two very different things.”

He spoke against her neck.  “We are trapped here.  No one is around and there is nothing you can do at the moment for the ship or your duties.  No one has to know.”

“No one has to know what?” she asked, balking at feeling herself tilting her head to expose her neck to him. 

“Let me take care of you,” he said softly, his fingers rubbing across her hips.  “Relax.  Let me give you just a few moments free from everything.  No expectations, no strings.  When we leave here, whatever happens in here never happened.”

“Chakotay, I think we are treading on dangerous ground here.”

“Tell me you don’t want it.  Tell me there is not a part of you that wants nothing more than to drop your title and give yourself to me.”  He shifted his hips slightly so that she would feel his hardness against her.  He bent his head and kissed her neck just under her ear.  She pushed her head back into his chest before she realized what she was doing.  He took it as an invitation and let the tip of his tongue graze over the spot.  She grabbed his head and gently pulled it away from her.  “Chakotay,” she sighed. 

Before she could finish the thought, his hand turned her face and he kissed her lips.  He was soft, sensual, as passionately sweet as she had dreamed he would be.  Oh yes, she had wanted him for a long time; imagined his hands, his lips, his muscular body, his heart bared to her.  Instead of pulling his head away as she should have, she pressed it to her and parted her lips for him.  He slid his tongue along and over hers as he twined his fingers in her hair.  She squirmed against his erection, and he grunted.  He left her lips and kissed his way over her neck.

His hand on her hip slowly drifted across her pelvis, giving her plenty of time to protest.  She did not, and he continued his way to her mound while the other hand sought her breast under her shirt and loosened bra.  He found her nipple and circled it as his hand closed between her legs.  He scratched lightly along the seam of her pants and felt her body shudder against his when he reached her most sensitive spot aching with need.  Some part of her brain was still clinging to protocols and she grabbed at his hand.  “Chakotay, wait.”

“No, Kathryn.  We may not have much time.  Let me do this for you.  Let me give you this.”  He squeezed her breast as he softly spoke in her ear.

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me.  I can take of myself later.”

The image that ran through her mind of him taking care of himself sent another flood of moisture between her legs.  She struggled with her thoughts for a moment and then slowly removed her hand from his.  She held onto his thigh with one hand while the other snaked between their bodies and closed over his hard manhood pressing into her back.  He sucked in his breath and gently nipped her earlobe.  He ran his fingertips over the seam of her pants again and heard her moan.  He unbuttoned her pants and worked his hand under the material and the waist band of her panties.  He felt the damp folds, and his sex jumped against her hand.  “You want this,” he said against her neck.  “You need this.” 

“Yes,” she sighed. 

He held her against him by her breast while his fingertip slid along her folds and slipped between them.  He found her opening and pushed into her, the soft “mmm” in her husky voice washing over him.  He teased just inside her opening and then traced his way back up to her pearl, circling over and around it gently.  “Tell me what you like,” he said. 

“Harder.”

He increased the pressure over the bundle of nerves and felt her hips thrust against him.  “Like this?”

“Mm hm.”

He concentrated on his movements and the change in her breathing.  Her clothes were hindering him, and he moved his hand from her nipple to push her pants and underwear out of the way.  When he looked over her shoulder and saw her revealed to him for the first time, he almost lost his control.  Like most human women, she had had the hair follicles between her legs and under her arms deactivated, leaving her smooth, alabaster skin in plain view.  He held her clothing out of the way so his other hand was free to move and play over her sex. 

He pushed into her again, slicking his finger before returning to her clit and rubbing over and around it.  He could feel her buttocks tensing against his thighs, and her grip over his aching erection increased.   “You feel so good to me,” he said softly.  He couldn’t stop himself; he held her in place with his hand between her legs while the other unbuttoned his pants and freed his hard sex.  Her palm slid over his bare length and her fingers wrapped around him.  “Spirits,” he hissed.  He grabbed her around the waist and started fingering her again.

His hot shaft in her hand shot electric jolts through her body and she moaned louder.  “Ahh.”   She turned her face to him and he kissed her again, his tongue meeting hers and another low groan escaping his throat.  She broke away from the kiss as his fingertips darted faster and harder over her pearl. 

He felt her body tensing against his, and he held her tighter.  “I’ve got you.”  Her back arched, and he raked his teeth under her ear then licked and nipped his way down her neck.

 Silently, almost without warning, she was trembling in his arms, and he drove two fingers inside of her to ride out her orgasm.  She clutched his thigh and his erection with the waves through her body, and just as she was beginning to relax, he pushed up against the bundle of tissue at the opening of her sex and let his thumb press against her clit. 

“Oh!” she gasped as she came again, shooting blinding white light behind her eyes and locking her body against his.  He bit the top of her shoulder and the added sensation rolled over her.  When she collapsed back against him, she trapped his erection in her palm between them. 

“Oh, gods,” he groaned.  She leaned forward again and tried to rub his length, but the angle was too awkward.  He was on the edge of sanity, and the irregular sensations of her skin on his were driving him mad. 

Aroused beyond reasoning, he grasped his sex with his own hand, and she moved hers lower to tease his balls.  “I can’t wait,” he grunted. 

“Don’t,” she moaned.  “Let me hear you come.” 

His control shattered at her words, and he pumped his sex, his forehead braced against her neck and his other hand gripping her breast under her shirt.  She felt his legs tense, his breaths quick and sharp behind her.  She heard the slide of his hand increase harder, faster, and she pressed the spot just behind his sack.  “Kathryn,” he hissed.  It was the last coherent sound he made as she felt his body underneath her shudder through his orgasm. 

She arched her back and whispered, “Yesss.”  He bit her neck in an effort to stifle his cry, a small corner of his mind hoping he didn’t mark her.

When he finally let his head collapse back into the bulkhead with a thud, she leaned against him, not caring that they would both be sticky and wet from his emissions.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her steady in his lap.  He whispered, “I’ve got you.  Just relax.”

She was pulled from sleep a few minutes later by B’Elanna’s voice.  “Torres to Captain Janeway.”

Chakotay handed over her jacket, and she activated the combadge.  “Janeway here,” sounding sterner than she intended in an attempt to keep her voice normal.

“Captain,” B’Elanna said.  “We can’t open the hatches yet, but we can transport you out.”

“Then transport myself and Commander Chakotay to my quarters.  We are overheated and need water.”

“I can send you to sickbay.”

“That won’t be necessary.  Send us to my quarters and Chakotay can return to his from there.  Inform Tuvok that we will require an hour or so to recover before we return to the bridge.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Kathryn and Chakotay materialized in her quarters.  She immediately dropped her jacket and pulled him into a long, slow kiss.  When she released him, he gazed into her deep blue eyes and said, “I’ll return to my quarters.  I’ll see you on the bridge in an hour.”  He started to zip his pants and straighten his stained clothes.

She stopped him with her hands over his and held onto him as she guided him the few steps to her couch and pushed him down onto it, dropping to her knees between his legs.  “That’s not quite what I had in mind.  I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to.”  She took his softened member between her lips, and her tongue and the wet heat of her mouth soon had him ready for round two. 

 


End file.
